


January 1, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's a new year. What are we going to do tonight?'' Supergirl asked as she smiled and flew by Reverend Amos Howell's side in Smallville.





	January 1, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's a new year. What are we going to do tonight?'' Supergirl asked as she smiled and flew by Reverend Amos Howell's side in Smallville.

Amos began to smirk. ''A new sermon marathon later?'' he muttered.

One scowl suddenly replaced Supergirl's smile after she turned to Amos. She looked ahead. Her eyes widened as soon as they were on a snarling dog-like creature. Her smile returned.

''A new year. A new creature to defeat,'' Supergirl said before she and Amos approached their enemy.

THE END


End file.
